


For a comfortable rest

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [22]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Old habits are hard to get rid of, and Akira’s almost sure there’s nothing he can do to fix Yusuke’s sleeping schedule. He only has one plan left in hopes to remedy it.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	For a comfortable rest

“Will you need to buy new bed sheets too?” Ann asks, mindlessly scanning through the pamphlet with all the current discounts. 

“It depends, my intention is to get one the same size as our current bed… we’ll see what they have on sale,” Akira replies, looking around the store to spot a clerk.

A bored looking boy, probably on his early twenties, begrudgingly approaches and offers to attend them. The group of three proceed to peruse the aisle with all the sets of frames and mattresses on sale, showing the differences on their prices, forms and colours.

“I don’t really care about the frame, I’m looking for a good and comfortable mattress,” Akira comments, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of options.

“Then I would recommend the ones from this brand, they match the size you’re looking for and are also pretty durable. In case you need them transported to your apartment we also offer that service.”

Ann goes to sit on said bed, seeing for herself how it feels. “Mmmhh… It does feel comfy, but…” She looks up at Akira, her glossy red lips pouted in a doubtful gesture. “Do you really think this master plan of yours will work?”

“It’s worth a try,” he replies, taking a seat next to her and doing some light hops. “I’ve run out of options.”

“Well, at least you will sleep better at night,” she replies with a small giggle.

“I guess... I’ll take this one then.”

“Of course, please come to the counter.”

In less than three days, the new bed was brought to the apartment. The first few nights went pretty well, this mattress being indeed far more comfortable than their old one, but that isn’t enough. Then thing resides in if it is  _ so _ comfortable that Yusuke will feel compelled to go to sleep instead of staying up until ungodly hours painting. Akira has already run down a long list of teas, candles, infusions and other natural ways to bring sleep, but Yusuke’s body is immune to all of them. During the weekends it’s easy to coax him into going to bed early since Akira’s at home, so the first few nights don't count. Today though, a fresh Monday opening a new and stressful week will be the final proof.

After a very busy and long day serving customers at Leblanc (he didn’t think that Haru’s small sponsorship would go such a long way, and now that Sojiro’s retired, it all falls on him), Akira enters their small apartment ready to collapse. 

When he opens the door he finds the main room surrounded in complete darkness except for a very bright light seeping through the door of the makeshift studio. Akira clicks his tongue, seeing how his new plan has failed as well.

“I’m home,” he says in a raised voice, leaving his bag on the entrance and walking to the room.

He carefully opens the slightly ajar door and is met with the back of a giant canvas that completely hides the artist’s form. He tiptoes around all the art supplies scattered on the floor and peeks his head from behind it, his eyes immediately meeting a pale and tired looking Yusuke, dark circles so heavy that they almost reach his sharply cut cheekbones. Feeling like his presence hasn’t been noticed yet, Akira decides to talk again.

“Yusuke, I’m home.”

His boyfriend slowly turns his head to lock eyes with him, a very frail smile appearing on his lips. “Oh, hello. Welcome back.”

“Hey,” he smiles back and goes to stand at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yusuke, have you taken a break at all during the day?”

“I… I don’t recall…” He responds, going to dip his brush on the dirty paint water. “But I am almost finish-”

“Having an hour left of work isn’t almost finished,” Akira quickly refutes, taking his other hand up and brushing some long strand of hair out of the artist’s forehead. “Besides, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Mmhh…” Seemingly unable to contradict him, Yusuke tries to keep his partially closing eyes open and reaches out for a new tube of paint.

Before he’s able to reach it though, Akira stops him by crouching down and slipping his arms underneath his. “Come on, to bed. Up up.”

Just like when he picks Morgana up, Akira quickly drags Yusuke off the stool and separates him from his canvas. The little resistance he opposes lets Akira know that he is definitely on the verse of collapsing, which makes a small hint of frustration settle on his chest. They’ve been working long and hard to fight off Yusuke’s bad health habits, but they still have a long way to go. At least the empty hummus tupperware sitting right next to the easel lets him know he’s eaten dinner.

In just a few strides they arrive at the bedroom, and Akira lets Yusuke’s heavy body fall like a dead weight on the bed. He doesn’t know if he’s fallen asleep on the way or just when he hit the mattress, but Yusuke has already drifted to the realm of dreams. The new mattress may not be so tentative to bring Yusuke to bed, but at least it is comfortable enough to guaranty a peaceful rest. Akira quickly examines his loungewear, trying to assess if it's clean enough to sleep in. As he's scanning the clothes, a sense of familiarity comes to him. Is he wearing one of Akira’s shirts…? Well, the only thing that matters is that it's not badly stained with paint so he doesn't need to interrupt Yusuke's well-deserved sleep.

Letting his own exhaustion catch up to him, Akira sits down and watches his boyfriend slightly toss in bed, making his long flocks of blue hair obscure his face. He can’t help but chuckle at the sight, pulling the gathered sheets off the foot of the bed and going to cover Yusuke with them. As silently as he can, he gets changed into his own set of comfortable clothes and slips into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When he goes back out, he finds a curled ball of black fur nestled in the crook of Yusuke’s arm. Guiding himself as best he can in the dark room, he climbs into bed and fits himself into the puzzle of bodies, tugging Morgana between them as he goes to lightly hug and press Yusuke against him. He spares one last look at the small family he’s grown to love and also lets his consciousness fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
